vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ColorfulAnon
This is my talk page, feel free to leave a message! I wanted to edit this because I hate red links D: About your edit to the VOCALOID2 page ColorfulAnon, Please do not add Luka V4 and CV04's status onto the section of the page. VOCALOID4 was not a thought back then and the focus was to move the VOCALOIDs to V3. They did not plan for VOCALOID4 releases. This sort of thing would be mentioned on the V3 or V4 page if anything, as the plan to update all to V3 was cut short and forced CFM to push back to V4. Again, VOCALOID4 has nothing to do with V2 to V3 movement plans. Thank you for reading! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 06:18, March 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for the correction! I read your reason to undid our (the anon and me) edits and understood in that moment, and after I wanted to apologize or something but I forgot, so, sorry for that ): I'll make it better next time. --ColorfulAnon (talk) 01:38, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ColorfulAnon, It's no problem. Sometimes I write follow-ups on talk pages after the summary too, just in case. It's not really me having to "tell people multiple times" lol. No worries about apologies. :) But thank you for responding! - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 01:44, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Redirects We don't make redirects from the original Japanese title (→ ) ;) —umbreon12 06:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh sorry, but it redirected to another redirect page. Should I've put the template then? ::--ColorfulAnon (talk) 07:02, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Yep —umbreon12 07:23, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::But there are lots of candidates for deletion, I guess it's just better than nothing? --ColorfulAnon (talk) 07:31, April 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Bunai hasn't cleaned out the category in a while ^^;; —umbreon12 07:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh okay then, I'll do better the next time. Thanks! --ColorfulAnon (talk) 07:48, April 10, 2015 (UTC) bad end night regarding bad end night, I would just leave it be. About your edit to the lyrics of the song article "蝶と花と蜘蛛 (Chou to Hana to Kumo)" 「･･････逃がさないよ？」means "Will not let (you) escape", or "Do not let go of (you)", which is sang by the prince (Len), the spider, to the girl (Rin), the butterfly. ——Kuroi ƸӁƷ｀・ω・´)ｷﾘｯ (talk) 21:30, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :But it's VY2 who's singing, not Len :I don't care too much about what they're saying, I perfectly hear VY2's voice. Len's is different --ColorfulAnon (talk) 00:26, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::If you go watch the YouTube broadcast and change the speed of the video to 0.5, you will hear a voice similar to Len when you hear this part of the song, although it's not distinct due to the volume and the speed. ::And I know that Len's voice is different from VY2's, so much different. ::——Kuroi ƸӁƷ｀・ω・´)ｷﾘｯ (talk) 00:45, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I wasn't implying that you didn't know that D: And I continue listening VY2 singing there, no matter what XD :::Also, I don't know if you know Japanese, but following this translation, the part of 「･･････逃がさないよ？」 means "...won't you run away/escape?". That fits perfectly as a VY2's (butterfly) line. :::--ColorfulAnon (talk) 08:21, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::OOOH I JUST HAD TO LISTEN IT WITH MY HEADPHONES ::::Well I can't trust myself too much now... I'll have to listen better next time :( Thanks for correcting me, and sorry for editing the page so many times to fix something that was wrong. ::::Still... I find it veeery different to Len. I don't know, maybe Hitoshizuku used GEN or something like that, or Yama edited the voice while mixing it. I guess we'll never know :( ::::--ColorfulAnon (talk) 09:45, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Maybe it's difficult to identify who sang it because he was more like "saying" the sentence than "singing" the sentence? :::::——Kuroi ƸӁƷ｀・ω・´)ｷﾘｯ (talk) 01:20, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Well, that's a possibility, too. --ColorfulAnon (talk) 05:46, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: About "Official English" titles I translated the Japanese titles with Google Translate, Hitoshizuku-P did not translate them by Google Translate. Maybe Hitoshizuku-P just has bad English... But I understand a little bit of Japanese, so some of the titles make sense to me. But that doesn't matter, because "official English title" means English title approved by the author, so even if the other official English titles don't make sense, they are still official titles. "Prisoner of Love and Desire" and "Genealogy of Red, White and Black" are the titles from the official YouTube uploads, they are translated by translators, not by Hitoshizuku-P herself. ——[[User:黒いKuroi| Kuroi ♪]] ~''[[User_talk:黒いKuroi| Talk ♪]]~'' ƸӁƷ｀・ω・´)ｷﾘｯ 20:29, June 9, 2015 (UTC) About Suzunosuke's illustrations Hello, Maybe you already know this, but it seems she doesn't allow reposts of her work. Recently, someone asked her the permission to repost illustrations with source and credits, but she didn't allow them. Maybe she would be okay if it was for a wiki ? What do you want to do ? I just wanted to know what you think. Thank you. 12:10, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Nevermind, I asked them and she just didn't answer. All we have is her pixiv description. 17:27, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I knew that but I really don't know what to do... Maybe she makes an exception if someone explained to her properly the situation but she doesn't seem to know English. :If the description were in English I would immediately ask someone to delete her illustrations. But it's not the case... :Don't hesitate in telling me if she answers something, though! ^^/ --ColorfulAnon (talk) 03:02, August 1, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll let you know if there is anything. Thank you for answering ! : 08:11, August 1, 2015 (UTC) look again I don't understand the whole meaning of the numbers, but she peaked at 100 in June 2012, and the highest she was in 2013 was 89 in November. EmbraceEvil (talk) 00:25, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't worry, neither do I. I was going to edit it again, as its highest peak wasn't in August but in June. ColorfulAnon (talk) 00:29, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::If you hold your mouse over the points, it tells you the month and year. that's where i got the info from and that's how i know she peaked in 2012. ::: I know... http://i.imgur.com/SamFCwb.png (it's in spanish but well) ColorfulAnon (talk) 00:37, September 6, 2015 (UTC) reply not saying it'll fix it, but giving them a warning (tho i forget to add the warning part ha ha) doesn't hurt EmbraceEvil (talk) 05:05, October 18, 2015 (UTC) : @EmbraceEvil TBH I think that a warning as blunt as yours will only provoke them to spam even more :/ —umbreon12 05:06, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Exactly ^ --ColorfulAnon (talk) 07:10, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Power Append They match the V2 power appends vocal range, but not Act1 or Act2's range. The Power Appends was basically the Kagamines Act3, they had the same direction anyway. The original V2 vocals are covered by EVEC, just as Luka's was. Not that I'm bothered by the Kagamines lack of originals Act1 or Act2 vocals, but EVEC feels like it might as well have not been there this time. Whats your opinion? One-Winged Hawk (talk) 14:22, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't notice the range, I never pay too much attention to these XD What I thought is that maybe Power V4 will be an improved version to the original V2, and EVEC is there to replace V2 Power. My theory is that Crypton, after noticing that Luka's EVEC vocals didn't make a big impact on her original voice started to focus on just two EVECs, Power and Soft. Miku V4x also has only those (for now at least). --ColorfulAnon (talk) 14:34, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Stardust design? Please see Shanghai HENIAN/Gallery. - Mistery Valencia Eevee Talk Page 20:43, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay, thanks! --ColorfulAnon (talk) 21:18, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: 1 Thanks for letting me know, I appreciate that! I didn't realize I made a duplicate page, so I appreciate you letting me know (or at least wanting to) xD I'll be sure to avoid the mistake in the future! Sorry again. CykeP (talk) 20:01, December 30, 2015 (UTC)CykeP Template:Song box 2 You don't have to convert them manually: see http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/User:Umbreon126/to_new_song_box. —umbreon12 06:36, September 30, 2016 (UTC) :omg thank you so much, this helps a lot ;_; --ColorfulAnon (talk) 07:08, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Coloring "jikoai = honnou" Well, you know how templates have |parameter = text syntax? The reason it doesn't work is because the wiki software interpreted "jikoai = honnou" as |jikoai = honnou. You can fix this by doing this. Instead of we can use (note how the template code uses } as well as }, etc.). Ahh MediaWiki syntax is wonderful isn't it :P —umbreon12 07:58, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Ohhhhh that's why, now it makes sense XD Thanks a lot for fixing it, I'll try to remember this if something similar happens again ;_; --ColorfulAnon (talk) 01:55, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Karakuri Remakes The remakes came with an extra cd that you can get if you buy mistle toe from a certain site, just watch through the whole crossfade and you'll find it.Misstress of the heavenly yard (talk) 07:20, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::Yea I guess I should've watched the whole crossfade... You could've mentioned it in the Mistletoe album page too, anywhere was fine. Thanks for telling me though ;_; --ColorfulAnon (talk) 07:39, October 5, 2016 (UTC) About my RiSu edit Hey, this is Rahkshimaster. I just wanted to apologize for the removal of the references list I did, I definitely did not intend to do that, and I feel a little awkward because it was my first edit for this Wiki as far as I can remember and I botched the page up. Sorry. Thanks for fixing my mistake and letting me know so I can be a bit more careful in the future. Rahkshimaster999 (talk) 03:55, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :Don't take it so seriously, everyone can make mistakes! It's fine as long as you didn't do it on purpose, and I believe you didn't, so don't worry ^^ --ColorfulAnon (talk) 05:04, October 27, 2016 (UTC) "error/external/piapro" It means that a piapro link somewhere is longer than 4 characters. *Most of the time* this means someone copy-and-pasted some thing wrong but in this case it was , where 20080309003405 refers to a past version of dOtf, so it's fine. —umbreon12 06:19, November 1, 2016 (UTC) :Ohh, okay, thanks! I was worried it was a bug or something bad. I'll fix the links asap --ColorfulAnon (talk) 20:35, November 1, 2016 (UTC) ::The ones with numbers like /20080309003405 were fine （´∀｀；）　—umbreon12 01:57, November 2, 2016 (UTC) :::But there were some that were actually wrong and linked to an error page in piapro ;_; Should I fix only those ones?? --ColorfulAnon (talk) 16:49, November 2, 2016 (UTC) About El Tango Egoista From what I see, El Tango Egoista consists of a majority of JP lines, with only two or three German and Spanish lines at most. The German lines (4 lines) are only number-counting, and the Spanish lines (2 lines) basically repeats the same lyrics. If it's a German or Spanish song, it must consist a majority of lines in that language. I'm considering putting El Tango Egoista under "Partially trilingual songs" category. About "Ich Habe Keine Angst", the number of JP lines is only 4. Compared to the other three languages present in the song, the JP lines can only be counted as "Partially". It can fall under the category of "Partially multilingual songs". Lynnellet (talk) 06:37, August 5, 2018 (UTC)